Pocoyo (character)
Pocoyo is the main character in the show. He wears a blue hat, a blue jacket with a yellow zipper, blue shoes and he has black dots as eyes. Personality Pocoyo is a childish kid who secretly sometimes sucks on a yellow pacifier. When he loses something, he gets mad at the people who lost it. For example. when Elly lost Pocoyo's toy plane, Pocoyo got mad at Elly but Aliens soon baby bird gave it to Pocoyo and he was soon happy. His best friends are Pato, Elly, Loula, and Sleepy Bird toy train trumpet drum whale super pocoyo vamoosh Gallery Pocoyo2.gif|Pocoyo doing a movement Pocoyo-dance2.gif|Pocoyo dancing Pocoyo-bailando.gif|A smaller version of Pocoyo dancing Pocoyo1.gif|Pocoyo playing with his blocks in Swept Away|link=Swept Away Pocoyo-no.gif|Pocoyo nodding his head for no PatoPocoyo 1.jpg-300x155.png PatoPocoyo 2.jpg-300x162.png PatoPocoyo 3.jpg-300x195.png PatoPocoyo 4.jpg-300x169.png PatoPocoyo 5.jpg-300x184.png Pocoyo 002.jpg|Pocoyo wearing sunglasses Pocoyo 003.jpg|Pocoyo crying Pocoyo 004.jpg|Pocoyo standing Pocoyo 005.jpg|Pocoyo waving Pocoyo 006.jpg Pocoyo 006:Pato.jpg|Pocoyo and Pato doing a high five Pocoyo 007:Racing Car.jpg|Pocoyo riding in his race car Pocoyo apple.jpg|Pocoyo eating an apple Image.jpg|Pocoyo painting Pocoyo - The Grace Race (S01E18) - YouTube.jpg Pocoyo - Table for Fun (S01E22).jpg POCOYO A Present For Elly.jpg Pocoyo - Where's Pocoyo (S01E16).jpg Pocoyo - Pocoyo, Pocoyo (S01E34) - YouTube.jpg Images (2).jpg Images (1).jpg Pocoyo10.png Brasil Pocoyo.jpg Images pocoyo (14).jpg Hqdefault.jpg WackyRacesPOCOYO.jpg Pocoyo 2x39 Zapatillas con truco.jpg Pocoyo - Duck Stuck (S02E15).jpg Pocoyo 2x30 Mas ruido.jpg Pocoyo - Up Up And Away (UK) - YouTube.jpg Pocoyo - Elly's Big Chase (S01E35).jpg Pocoyo - Dance (S01E08).jpg Pocoyo - Hush! (S01E011).jpg Pocoyo 2x36 Abracadabra.jpg Pocoyo 2x34 La pista de baile.jpg Pocoyo - Color My World (S01E44).jpg Pocoyo - Bedtime (S01E37).jpg Let's Go Pocoyo ! - Episodio 13 - JUGANDO AL ESCONDITE.jpg Let's Go Pocoyo ! - The Garden (S01E04) - YouTube.jpg Let's Go Pocoyo ! - Play Time (S01E11) - YouTube.jpg Let's Go Pocoyo - PICNIC (S03E02).jpg Let's Go Pocoyo ! - Pato's Shower (S01E03) - YouTube.jpg Let's Go Pocoyo ! -Giving Loula a Bath (S01E19) - YouTube2.jpg Snapshot 20130827 4.jpg|Pocoyo Toys Pocoyo play music.jpg Mexico.jpg Super pocoyo.jpg Pocoyo friends.jpg Malaysia pocoyo.png Philippines pocoyo.jpg Japan.jpg Pocoyo-turke-video-izle-turk-1-3-s-307x512.jpg Pocoyo-pocoyo-17811413-400-395.jpg Pocoyoracingplush.jpeg Pocoyo elly.jpg Pocoyo elly pato loula.jpg 095538388 09540664478db9c6dadbf96a2b0d255141f6f954112633f7f.jpg 11-4-2013 18.4.54 1.jpg PCY MARKOM BODEGON 06 22 2011.jpg $(KGrHqR,!lwFHC9!erIVBR0I8388Gg~~60 35.JPG Pocoyo games.jpg Pocoyo Christmas.jpg 15532 189847228216 3349615 n.jpg 3612 298882803562669 119454309 n.jpg 385467 320383841325832 831343093 n.jpg 387223 280857755298699 709014798 n.jpg 388584 280857361965405 303292615 n.jpg 385567 280857728632035 1892778335 n.jpg 15532 189848248216 3700267 n.jpg 15532 189848253216 7223656 n.jpg 66647 161519790539904 8339995 n.jpg 013-Dance2.gif Tumblr lyxodfv6921qdx7ydo2 250.gif Pocoyo Avatar 120x120 E by dnnil78.gif Pocoyo avatar 120x120 B by dnnil78.gif Tumblr liwfy76UQL1qe1m3go1 100.gif Tumblr lyxodfv6921qdx7ydo1 250.gif 375328 280857381965403 1249085226 n.jpg 0954557157242db565b8fb05beda8f93.jpg Pocoyo Illustration by MohdSaad.jpg Let's Go Pocoyo ! - Cooking with Elly (S01E21) - YouTube.jpg Let's Go Pocoyo ! - Magician Pocoyo (S01E22)3.jpg Pocoyo - Magical Watering Can (S01E21).jpg Pocoyo super.jpg Pocoyo-6.jpg Pocoyo-5.jpg Pocoyo-4.jpg Pocoyo-3.jpg Pocoyo-1.jpg Pocoyo-2.jpg 1375838 10153405946145381 159853708 n.jpg|pocoyo restaurants 11516 10153331507945381 1036043487 n.jpg|pocoyo fireman F5C369F794C06441677F4904EE69.jpg Happy birthday pocoyo.jpg Toys 3.jpg Toy 2.jpg Toys.jpg 3296580871803.jpg Pocoyo 10.jpg 11613663.jpg Pocoyo-logo.jpg Logo Pocoyo1.jpg Tumblr ljbbfkJH851qhe74fo1 400.jpg Favicon.gif Images theme.jpg Pocoyo megaworld.jpg Pocoyo-slide02.jpg Pocoyonew.jpg 1-wallpapers-pocoyo-1024.jpg Peluches-pocoyo-7.jpg Sombrero azul pocoyo.JPG Imagenes-de-pocoyo-2.jpg Pocoyo qatar 02.jpg Graffiti-kecantikan-graffitis-pocoyo-atomicoche-67539.jpg Pocoyo hush.jpg Pocoyo - Drum Roll Please (S01E02) - YouTube4.jpg Pocoyo - Drummer Boy (S01E17) - YouTube.jpg Let's Go Pocoyo ! - Pocoyo's band (S03E01) - YouTube3.jpg Let's Go Pocoyo ! - Pocoyo's band (S03E01) - YouTube4.jpg Let's Go Pocoyo ! - Pocoyo's band (S03E01) - YouTube.jpg Let's Go Pocoyo ! - Pocoyo's band (S03E01) - YouTube7.jpg News.2421.IMAGEN1.jpg|ride vamoosh Pocoyo - The Grace Race (S01E18) - YouTube22.jpg|ride pocoyo race car Pocoyo - Scooter Madness (UK) - YouTube.jpg|ride pocoyo scooter 1. Pocoyo Princ Blog.jpg Slide-1-728.jpg|plane ride Pocoyo 13 1024x768.jpg|ride vamoosh 1384049 10153338190305381 626379329 n.jpg Computer.jpg Pocoyo (2) logo.jpg Pocoyo-31.jpg Pocoyo300x350.jpg Pocoyo 9 1024x768.jpg Pocoyo-is-a-young-boy-pla 4d10937e09903-p.jpg Cheap plush pocoyo hand puppet pocoyo toy for kids.jpg 3569448672 30df6873bb m.jpg Pocoyo Avatar 120x120 D by dnnil78.gif Anime-pocoyo pato.gif 2099196 pocoyo.gif Runpocoyo 4m38k6qv.gif 480 480 0 64000 0 1 0.gif Pocoyo Avatar 120x120 C by dnnil78.gif Pocoyo261024x768.jpg Wallpaper-pocoyo8.jpg Pocoyo281024x768 friend.jpg Pocoyo Avatar 120x120 by dnnil78.gif 6733 300 300 dvd pocoyo.jpg Pocoyo-run.gif Pocoyo4 gif.gif Pocoyo bath toy taxi.jpg $(KGrHqFHJBsE9Bj,JgrmBPhPoUEu4w~~60 45 fish taxi.JPG 5244219944 520e2fc70e pocoyo race car.jpg Pocoyo - 34 - Fussy Duck3 - ENGLISH www.firstvitaplus.info3.jpg Pocoyo - 34 - Fussy Duck3 - ENGLISH www.firstvitaplus.info2.jpg Category:Pocoyo's Friends Category:Characters Category:Boys